


Waiting for you

by shirakata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirakata/pseuds/shirakata
Summary: 千年後的梅林和沒有記憶的亞瑟
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Waiting for you

梅林會在亞瑟出門時不斷帶陌生男人回家上床，他無法忍受偌大的房間裡只剩他一人，禁不住空虛和寂寞向他襲來，他極度渴望他人的體溫，渴望被擁抱，這能使他忘卻在阿瓦隆湖邊等待的寒冷刺骨，使他有還活著的實感，而不是一具不老不死的冰冷軀體。

他只拒絕親吻，除此以外任何索求都接受。

即使他自虐般地蹂躪自己，體內的魔法仍會保護他承受過度性愛造成的傷害，日復一日。

每當亞瑟回到公寓看到散亂的物品、凌亂不堪的衣物，和裸著呆坐在沙發上的梅林，他總會升起無由來的憤怒，痛恨那些觸碰梅林的男人，痛恨自己無法阻止，痛恨究竟是做錯了什麼才會讓當初相遇梅林時眼中那一閃而過的希望灰飛煙滅。

亞瑟從不了解梅林在想什麼，不了解他以前過的生活。當他第一次在酒吧遇到這個醉得一蹋糊塗、彷彿一碰就碎的纖瘦男人時，就只有一個念頭：不捨也不願讓他繼續糟蹋自己。

他懊悔著氣憤著，卻只能小心翼翼抱住梅林。梅林突然將亞瑟推倒在沙發，不顧一切地撞上他牙關，無視被劃破的下唇，只是飢渴地奪取他口中的水分和空氣。

亞瑟捧著他的後腦，另一手褪下他僅剩的布料，翻身壓上梅林再度吻了上去，彷彿發洩般更激烈更粗暴地啃咬他的唇，舌與舌糾纏，輾轉輾壓，鐵銹味蔓延融化在吻中。他的手指揉亂那蓬鬆柔軟的黑髮，沿著頸項撫摸至喉結，在白皙的皮膚上佈滿細碎的紅痕，然後像要證明什麼似的，在心口的位置停了許久，落下一個虔誠的吻。當他舌尖觸碰到胸前的突起時，梅林微顫著發出一聲短促的喘息，讓亞瑟像受到了鼓勵更加用力吸吮，犬齒輕咬搔刮使它紅腫挺立。

他將梅林翻轉過來，長著薄繭的指頭摩挲著他後頸，傾身舔吻他每一吋肌膚，濕潤的舌葉沿著背脊向下，看他敏感地仰起好看的弧度。亞瑟伸手拿取散落在旁邊的潤滑劑和安全套，努力不去想它們在這裡的原因，他緩慢地進入他，手掌輕撫著腰際直到梅林不再顫抖，此刻他們契合得像是一個完整的靈魂，緊緊連接著彼此。

亞瑟無法控制地做了好幾次，無法控制地愛上梅林情動時的呻吟、高潮時的痙攣、攀著他像是抓緊唯一的浮木，他想將這一切烙印在腦海裡，永不忘記。

筋疲力盡的梅林側臥著入睡，亞瑟輕輕擁抱著他，一遍又一遍地撫摸他緊繃的後背，試圖驅走他所有不安。

梅林驀地驚醒，微張的灰藍眼眸彷彿乘載了千年的傷痛和茫然，亞瑟看著他，巨大的悲慟如潮水般向他湧來，心臟像是被刀切割般絞痛著，卻發現梅林沒有哭。

「 Arthur……Arthur…… 」他低聲囈語。

淚水化作破碎的音節落在亞瑟心上。

亞瑟知道偶爾那細長的手指會在他假寐時撫過他臉龐、細數他的睫毛，然後輕顫的薄唇會慢慢地貼上他的，彷彿一碰就會消失的人是亞瑟。

_「Arthur。」_

_思念、絕望、溫柔、渴望、飽含愛意的。_

他多希望自己不是這個名字，不是那個讓梅林痛苦的人，卻又希望自己就是他所等待的人，能夠緊緊擁抱這傷痕累累的靈魂，不再讓他孤單一人。

**Author's Note:**

> 做了一個夢，醒來覺得不寫AM對不起這個夢所以嘗試寫了不太好吃的肉(...)


End file.
